Talk:Ascension/Strategies
Untitled 23:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC)ReshockificationOkay, seriously. Every strategy on the page sucks. I made it to round 40 solo and just yesterday I made it to round 34 with 3 with one quitting bud that had to go. I made it to 33 with just my other guy and we only died because I was lagging and he wanted to get me up. The page needs to be unlocked so more strategies can be added and replace those horrible ones. I also did that round 40 when I was a little less experienced. I have plenty of new tactics that kick ass especially with two players. Possibly 3 and maybe 4, but I think that would get boring and there'd be more lag. Also, as some of you may know the Lander glitch kills you instantly. I decided to test it for fun and it certainly does. This whole page is asking to unlock the main page since I can't add anything to it. Just saying for those that didn't read the whole. ---- I agree with the post above me. Strategy 1 isn't finished, On Strategy 2, are they honestly suggesting that everyone camps the room with flopper?... This must be comming from a mind that thinks getting to round 20 is good. Strategy 3 is just plain bad. Strategy 4 doesn't have any information as to what to do after flopper becomes ineffective. The endgame part of the solo strat in itself is good, but it's written in WALLOFTEXT format, and the path to the endgame strat is definitely flawed. I seriously suggest deleting all of these and allowing someone with a little more expertise to write them. I'd suggest allowing me to do it, but I wouldn't know what's obvious or not (does anyone that plays zombies enough to look up the wiki really even touch the m14? or not know that you should be knifing in the first few rounds?). Gimme dosh 14:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Added a new topic: lap spots, because i believe that in every strategy people focus too much on the early rounds, however if you are only average at playing zombies you can easily reach the mid rounds. From these rounds on, I use laps to evade and kill the zombies. I put two strategies, the explanation of what I see to be lap spots and its context and some info about emergency weapons. Perhaps its more usefull to delete all strategies and create 2 or 3 Begin-strategies, and work out new Lap-strategies, maybe: -just outside the POP room; here however isnt a wallweapon close, making it dangerous to always get ammo. However I believe there is a solution: gathering the horde and then running to MP5K or something, then passing the power switch and jumping down in the hole in the wall and returning to outside thePOP room. Not effective in later rounds since when back, youre likely already out of ammo. Maybe using a light machine gun, and the next round upgrading it works until around round 25 or something -(read this twice)outside the room just outside the POProom, jumping off the ledge and keep running around that place -The lap described above, running through the building passing the power switch, however i think its too dangerous since there are alot of spawning places close along the lap. -A dangerous but do-able lap: in the MPL room. Don't like this one very much, personally, but at youtube, people say it works For the post above: Largonia1 15:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC)